


Whisper to Me like a Flower

by the1the8



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, Wedding Planning, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1the8/pseuds/the1the8
Summary: It takes a lot to confess but it also takes a lot to deny. (Seokmin and Wonwoo are in denial of their feelings.)





	Whisper to Me like a Flower

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to make it as close to your first prompt! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you like it! ♡

The afternoon skies are still grey and the city is starting to get damped from the pouring rain. Seokmin and Wonwoo are on their way to their best friends, Mingyu and Soonyoung’s wedding, located at a rural area outside of the city in their suits and ties. 

Seokmin listens to the rain and the squeaky windshield that he has been too lazy to change after becoming more busy to work, as well as Wonwoo, and today is an exception for him to take the day off just for his best friends. 

Seokmin fixes his tie, losing it from feeling stuffy due to the humidity from the rain. He notices how quiet it is in the car as it is rare for it to be. He would usually have conversations with Wonwoo about the most random thing while the radio was playing. The most memorable was when they talked about how to raise a turtle to which Wonwoo said he would raise one when Seokmin moves out as a joke. It was so funny that Seokmin laughed when Wonwoo compared him to one since he’s typically slow in action. This time, that kind of conversation doesn’t seem to be happening. He knows how tired Wonwoo is from running around all morning, organizing their friends’ wedding reception, going from designing the place to the food that the soon-to-be weds wanted. It’s the only time Wonwoo gets to rest since he came back to their shared apartment when Seokmin was getting ready to head there, being a bit late. 

Seokmin decides to take a quick look at Wonwoo and laughs. "What a bad day to do a wedding." 

It is as if Wonwoo startled when his eyes shot open to the sound of his voice. He automatically and quickly responds, “You’re right.” 

Wonwoo knows Seokmin is up to something the moment he hears Seokmin laugh. It is probably to help keep him up before the reception, but he seriously wants to rest or else he won’t have enough energy to do so later. Seokmin seems to always be up to something, which gives Wonwoo deja vu. It naturally reminds Wonwoo of all of the times when Seokmin kept him up despite how tired he was when he was working on his wedding files for his clients. Seokmin was giving ideas that Wonwoo might want to suggest to his clients, which was always helpful, and he would tell him that getting his work done is better than late. Besides, last minute things always ruin Wonwoo’s mood. He should keep his advice in mind because he woke up in the late afternoon anyway with plenty of rests after that, which was something he ended up enjoying. 

“Let me nap until we get there. You know how much I didn’t get to sleep last night.” Seokmin hears Wonwoo shuffling at his side then he smiles. He realizes he got caught, which he always does but he doesn’t mind because he’s already used to it. 

“Gosh, Mingyu and Soonyoung are making you do more than you should.” It makes Wonwoo’s lips curve to a side of his cheek. He’s not wrong. Everything had to be detailed when they explained what they wanted for their wedding. From flowers to food to colors for every chair and table and how everything should be set up, Wonwoo has been too exhausted the past two months preparing it for them. 

“I can’t believe I even call them my friends.” Wonwoo jokes, almost laughing. Seven years of friendship since meeting in the same dorm floor during his second year in college, he thought he knew them more than ever. But he lets it go because it was their special day and because he already got everything set up at the reception. Everything was prepared and done for, and the only problem is cleaning it up later and he knows he won’t be able to get a hold of himself probably not even halfway through the event. 

 

Seokmin parked their car in a ramp that is connected to the building where the reception is being held at and follows Wonwoo into the elevator. Wonwoo is still taking a call the moment they arrived while Seokmin presses the floor number. Wonwoo gives him a smile before looking up at what their floor number is. When the door closes, Seokmin can’t help but stare at Wonwoo’s reflection. The way his lips curve to the side when he talks on the phone, it is as if he’s happy about something that Seokmin might want to know. Seokmin watches Wonwoo fix his tie with one hand, making it look like he’s a businessman who is about to meet with an important client. He looks really good, Seokmin has to admit it, so he ends up smiling at him when Wonwoo notices. Wonwoo has ended his call already when he looks behind his shoulder and calls out his name. Seokmin’s smile slowly disappear and an eyebrow roses as his eye meet his. “Yeah?” 

“You okay?” Wonwoo asks, a little worried though he’s still smiling. 

Seokmin nods quickly, “Yeah, why?” 

“You’ve been staring at me since we got in here.” Wonwoo chokes a laugh at Seokmin’s red face and slips his phone into the pocket hidden inside his jacket, “Anyway, I got Chan and Seungkwan to clean the place up later tonight. I’m just gonna leave after we eat. I’ll let Mingyu and Soonyoung know.” 

“T-that’s good then.” Seokmin stutters upon his words and laughs to make it unnoticeable. “Wait, that means we’re going to leave right after dinner.” 

“Why? Did you want to stay longer?” Wonwoo hopes Seokmin won’t plan to stay, especially if they came together in one car and since they both haven’t had enough sleep in the past few days. All he can think about after leaving is sleeping. 

“I was thinking maybe after the bouquet toss.” The elevator door opens and they both start to walk side-by-side. 

“Okay,” Wonwoo replies with a nod then he looks at Seokmin, “I need to go check on a few things in the reception room. Let’s meet at our table.” 

“Keep up the good work, Mr. Jeon.” Seokmin waves at him with a happy smile then Wonwoo gives him a stare for calling him that before leaving. 

Seokmin watches him until he disappears from his sight before heading to the newlyweds in the waiting room. 

“Wow, I can’t believe you both are leaving us in the single world.” 

“Single?” Mingyu bursts a laugh and somehow, it seemed to Seokmin that Soonyoung is laughing in sync with him. 

“Oh, don’t fool yourself.” Soonyoung smiles, giving a slap in the air before he whispers to Seokmin, “I know about you.” 

Dumbfounded and about to lose his mind, Seokmin looks at Mingyu with a surprised but also confused look, wondering what Soonyoung meant. Mingyu smiles in defeat and Seokmin just knows that Mingyu have told Soonyoung about his long-time crush on Wonwoo. 

“It’s okay, Seokmin. It’s just like me and Mingyu’s first year together.” Soonyoung smiles until his eyes are invisible. Those memories flutter his mind as Seokmin recollect their story. 

Mingyu and Soonyoung had a crush on each other but they didn’t confess until the end of their second year in college, which would have been a year since they met. Nothing was really happening between the two until one finally confessed their feelings to find out that the other also like them. It took one confession and look at them today, Seokmin smiles at the thought of it. They are happily married after six years and are soon moving onto a new chapter in life. Seokmin wondered about how things would look like if he confesses to Wonwoo. Similar, right? But there is one thing that stops himself from confessing: courage. The feeling of rejection may put him into a prolonged dejection. It would only make his heart race due to nervousness. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung’s phone rings. He looks at the two and excuses himself to the other side of the room to answer it. Mingyu starts to hit his lips after Soonyoung leaves.

“So, it was bound to slip from your lips anyway.” Seokmin nods as he pats Mingyu’s back. 

“Sorry.” Mingyu lets out a deep sigh then he look at Seokmin with those puppy eyes of his. “But when are you really going to confess?” Seokmin looks away from him, obviously knowing what he’s saying and doesn’t say anything. “You know what I mean, Seokmin. The wait has been long enough. You don’t want it to be too late, do you?” 

Seokmin forces a smile at him. He just knows anything can happen in the same situation. 

 

The room is dimmed, a spotlight flashes at the end of the room where the entrance opens a door to Soonyoung and Mingyu, arms locked together. Their smiles welcome the guests, including Seokmin and Wonwoo, who are standing. The two lovers walk through the red carpet as their walking song starts. They turn, facing their friends and families once they reach the main table where the emcee stands. The emcee starts the reception, having Soonyoung and Mingyu state their long vows with plenty of face pokes, to which they have always done since they started dating. It’s something Wonwoo finds disgustingly cute about the two. Luckily, he doesn’t get to see it as he is leaning on his chair, falling asleep. 

Seokmin smiles, turning to Wonwoo almost naturally so they can laugh together for the two but only sees him asleep. He lets him sleep for now and hopes dinner later will wake him up. 

 

The bouquet toss is happening as Soonyoung is calling Seokmin over across the room a little after dinner. Seokmin shakes his head, smiling with a rejected wave. He looks at his side to find Wonwoo missing. The worse scenarios come to mind as he gets up from his seat and take a quick look around the room before leaving the room, hoping to find him in the bathroom. 

When Seokmin enters the bathroom, he hears a loud cheer from the reception room but he ignores it as he continues to check for Wonwoo. Wonwoo ends up not being in there so Seokmin goes back to the reception room when it’s time for some entertainment. 

Seokmin finds Wonwoo talking to Seungkwan near the stage where people start to fill the dance floor in front of it. He doesn’t see the bouquet in Seungkwan’s hand and makes his way to Wonwoo, his steps fill with relieve and a few stomps of unnecessary jealousy. 

Wonwoo turns around, noticing Seokmin after Seungkwan left his side. He flashes a smile at Seokmin, who is approaching him. The slow song being played makes Wonwoo get lost in his thoughts. He can’t tell if it’s actually Seokmin coming over because that’s what he wants. He dreams of it lots of times before but he doesn’t know when it’ll actually happen. 

Seokmin grabs Wonwoo’s wrist once he reaches over, dragging him to the dance floor and confusing Wonwoo with his action. 

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asks, almost panicking. Seokmin stops in the middle, turning himself around. Wonwoo, who is waiting for an answer, suddenly feels numb at the sight of Seokmin’s intense yet soft eyes. It makes his cheeks turn red, especially if this has never occurred in his life before. Seokmin’s lips curve, his hands positioning Wonwoo’s onto his body. 

“I just thought a dance would wake you up until the end of the night.” 

“How considerate of you.” Wonwoo plays along, hiding his shy smile in a smirk. He holds firmly where Seokmin set his hands at, the shoulder and waist. Seokmin blushes, almost laughing. He’s shy about it even when he’s the one who provoked him. “I guess we can stay for another minute or two like this.” 

They both smile at each other and dance along the song as if it’s theirs without realizing their two best friends looking over with their unnoticeable screams and giggles. 

 

The ride home is unusually quiet with a few secret smiles lingering here and there. Seokmin and Wonwoo don’t realize it when they end up doing something that seems like what potential lovers do. It happened before but they just budge on telling if they like it or not. 

The rain has already stopped when Seokmin and Wonwoo enter their shared apartment. As Wonwoo slips off his shoe, he says, “I didn’t want to complain during the car ride but you gotta fix that windshield. It’s been annoying me since this afternoon.” 

Seokmin laughs after sets his jacket on the closest seat in the kitchen. “I’ll get it fixed tomorrow after work.” Wonwoo walks over to the kitchen, loosening his tie when Seokmin asks with his eyebrows playing with his words, “How about a few drinks tonight then?” 

“Don’t you have to collect golf balls tomorrow though?” Wonwoo tries not to sound concerned because he doesn’t want Seokmin to know that he wants him to quit his golf ball diver job since it’s hard. It’s not only difficult but Wonwoo can’t always see him around when he’s out. It doesn’t seem like a problem to Seokmin because he once said he enjoys it, which is why Wonwoo hesitates every time when he wants to tell him to quit. 

“I think it should be okay.” Seokmin nods, knowing he doesn’t have to start early in the morning. He then shrugs, a smile slipping on his lips, “Besides, we should celebrate a bit. You’ve done so much the past few weeks.” 

“You’re right.” Wonwoo laughs, thinking about Mingyu and Soonyoung. All of his hard work paid off. He then offers, despite how tired he is at the moment. “I’ll get the drinks.” 

 

About an hour in on chatting and laughing, it suddenly turns quiet. Wonwoo becomes too tired to think while Seokmin is lost in his thoughts. 

Seokmin starts to look around the room, reminiscing the memories he has with Wonwoo in their shared apartment the past year. He sighs, looking at Wonwoo’s rosy cheeks as he wonders about leaving him. It is either his job or Wonwoo. He thought fate was playing with him when he came down to those choices. Wonwoo has already renewed his lease of their shared apartment since he's planning to continue working as a wedding organizer in the city. The problem is that Seokmin never talked to Wonwoo about it since they were too busy with their own work the past month. It popped up once or twice but they were occupied with more important work conversations. He is stuck between the long distant drives and the high pays or a new job and the person he might not even have a chance with. Whatever he chooses, Seokmin has to make the decision right now. 

“I want to kiss you.” So bad. 

"What?" A cute hiccup comes out of Wonwoo’s mouth. He’s more drunk than he think he is when he hears Seokmin’s words echoing too much in his ears to the point that he can’t depict them. 

"I said I want to kiss you, you turtle." Seokmin gently smiles with their inside joke, a slow and soft whisper only quiet enough for him to hear. 

Seokmin is actually quite sober despite feeling a bit dizzy and he knows how bad Wonwoo is with alcohol. He feels like whatever he’s going to do will be the last if he plans to leave. He wants Wonwoo to know he likes him but he also doesn't, probably because he isn’t sure about Wonwoo’s feelings. He thinks he doesn’t like him as it seems. They’ve been living together for over a year and most of the things they do together are the same, not lovers-like. That gave Seokmin no hope even without asking Wonwoo. 

Seokmin’s eyes gaze and admire the features of Wonwoo’s face, let alone the hidden spaces of them that he wants to fill, that he wants to plant kisses on. Seokmin wants to be soft right now, and not show his goofy side nor his witty side. He’s finally going to do what his heart wants. 

Seokmin finds himself moving closer to Wonwoo, a hand landing on his thigh unintentionally yet so naturally that he doesn't even realize it. Wonwoo gives him his usual poker-face look that consists of a few soft blinks and his lips stuck together, almost perking at him. He moves back as Seokmin moves in, their noses almost touching as Seokmin’s eyes never leave his tempting lips in the dimmed room. He takes one last breath before his lips connect with his like two lost matching puzzle pieces being put together perfectly. 

 

Wonwoo wakes up with a hangover the next day, still in the same outfit from last night. There is a blanket lying over him which probably smells worn out like him now as he moans in pain on the couch, his palm appearing from under the blanket to rest at his temple. 

“Good morning.” Seokmin greets him as he comes over with a bowl of hangover soup. He set it down on the table in front of him where he cleaned out their alcohol bottles last night after putting Wonwoo to sleep. The sunlight reflects on Seokmin, letting it hit Wonwoo as he covers his eyes from the brightness. Seokmin’s smile is as bright is the sun that is shining on him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sick.” Wonwoo gets up and fixes himself to sit. He looks at Seokmin with one eye still shut from the light and asks, “How much did I drank last night?” 

“Around one bottle, maybe?” Seokmin’s his index finger is pointed up by his thinking-like face, paralleled to his words then he laughs, “Eat this and go shower. You’re gonna stain the couch with their scent.” 

“Okay, I will.” Wonwoo sounds like a whiny child and starts to eat the soup as Seokmin walks away with a smile. Wonwoo notices him standing by the door, grabbing his keys. “You’re leaving already?” 

“Yeah, it’s almost 12pm.” Seokmin quickly gets his shoes on and waves at Wonwoo as if he’s late to work. “I’ll see you later!” 

“Yeah, drive safe!” Wonwoo forces a small smile and goes the door closing. 

It’s odd to Wonwoo that he tilts his head to the side. He tries not to be too suspicious as to why Seokmin seemed so eagering to leave and thinks it’s probably because he was waiting for him to wake up before he leaves, kinda like wanting to let him know just in case he suddenly disappeared out of nowhere though he might assumed he would have gone to work already. A text won’t hurt in the process of it too. 

Wonwoo shrugs it off to finish his food and to clean himself up. 

 

Wonwoo enjoys the sunshine and city view that late afternoon at the patio by the wall of just windows, reading a book and checking his Instagram. He smiles at how cute Soonyoung and Mingyu are at Soonyoung’s post of them at their honeymoon. Then he gets a call from work, asking him to come to the office tomorrow for a quick meeting. A schedule is made already as he agrees to be there. 

He spends the rest of the day watching movies and making enough of a quick and easy dinner of his speciality, chicken and spinach pasta, just for the two of them. 

It’s almost past 11pm when Wonwoo notices Seokmin isn’t home yet. He sets his dish in the sink and looks at the clock near the front door. He thinks maybe Seokmin is on his way home already so he sends a “get home safely” text before he knocks out to catch his meeting in the morning. 

 

Morning comes and Wonwoo sees Seokmin sleeping on the couch, which he doesn’t do often. He brings a blanket over and covers him with it before he finds himself staring at his face, starting from his closed eyes, to the bridge of his sharp nose and his lips that are slightly opened. It’s as if something is trying to recall back into his mind as the scene is familiar to him, but he gets interrupted by a sudden phone call awaiting him. 

“Hello?” Wonwoo answers, he stands up and looks across the living room. 

“Hello, Mr. Jeon Wonwoo. How are you doing today?” 

“I’m doing good. Is there a problem?” Wonwoo asks the landlord of the apartment, not knowing why he would call him when he has already renewed his lease. 

“I’m wondering if you want a roommate after Seokmin moves out. I think it’ll be hard to pay the monthly fees without having one.” 

“What?” Wonwoo is so confused. He quickly analyzes the situation in his mind and repeats back to confirm it. “Seokmin is going to move out?” 

“Well, today is the last day to renew the contract. Please let him know that he has until 6pm today.” 

The call ends and Wonwoo slowly turns to look at Seokmin. His mind is everywhere and anger fills his entire body, but he can’t find himself to say anything because he doesn’t know where to start. He sighs, trying to cool himself down from not being able to speak to Seokmin yet and since he’s nice enough to not ruin his sleep. He knows they’ll need a talk about it urgently before stomping away, leaving a sleeping Seokmin without any notice. 

 

At the office, Wonwoo is greeted by a skipping Seungkwan, who is carrying the bouquet that Wonwoo caught at their last client’s wedding. He hands it over to Wonwoo and happily says, “I took good care of it for you as you said, Wonwoo.” 

“Thanks, Seungkwan.” Wonwoo takes it from him with a small smile. 

The bouquet, how lucky of Wonwoo to have caught it. The flowers that Seokmin helped chose when their best friends couldn’t choose between, Wonwoo remembers the meaning of why he chose each of them. 

Narcissus in yellow: the meaning of spring and a new beginning that promises happiness to represent the ‘when’ of their wedding in March. 

Gladiolus in white: the meaning of remembrance that represents August, the month they first met. 

And finally, Hyacinth in blue: the meaning of their sincerity of love for each other. 

Wonwoo finds it beautiful, still, on how Seokmin came up with those meanings. At the thought of how his eyes sparkled and how his lips perked together when he was thinking, they only make Wonwoo wish they were still there, discussing and working together until late. 

Seungkwan has noticed a little sadness in Wonwoo’s eyes when he smiled. His face turns worrisome. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo smiles wider and to avoid any more questions, he asks, “Which room is the meeting at?” 

“Conference room 125.” Seungkwan responds and quickly asks again, “Wonwoo, are you sure you’re okay?” 

“Yeah, don’t worry.” Wonwoo assures him with the same smile before leaving with Seungkwan following him. 

 

Throughout the meeting, Wonwoo is trying to figure out why Seokmin would leave, and to find reasons to make him stay. There shouldn’t be a reason for him to leave, right? Wonwoo remembers Seokmin saying he would renew his contract, but he haven’t heard back if he did already. That was probably almost three weeks ago, Wonwoo wonders why they couldn't discuss it. They could have with their little relaxing times after working together too. Wonwoo sighs, still not believing that Seokmin would suddenly want to leave even though he kinda figured he would most likely stay since they’ve been together for so long. 

Wonwoo rests his eyes by closing them and leaning back on his comfy chair, causing Seungkwan, who is presenting at the board, to suddenly stop talking for a second. He looks at the other people in the meeting, including his best friend Chan, but continues after Chan whispers to him. It happens so often, Chan almost laughs. 

Wonwoo is trying to collect his thoughts, including not suddenly getting angry when he meets Seokmin later again. He trying to understand him, but he really doesn’t want him to be away too. Why is this so hard, Wonwoo thinks to himself. 

Maybe it’s he himself too. Wonwoo opens his eyes, knowing how much he loves Seokmin too. He has been trying to find the right moment to confess and hopefully it’ll stop him from leaving as he too can’t find himself to do it. 

Wonwoo thinks about the bouquet and the night they came home together. He realizes it seems like Seokmin was avoiding him since that night. The kiss suddenly appears in his mind as his eyes widen. Wonwoo almost loses it, not believing he’s just remembering it just now. 

Seokmin kissed him that night and Wonwoo responded, kissing those unavoidance soft lips he craved for so long. 

 

Wonwoo is one of the firsts to leave the conference room with the bouquet in his hand, heading back home is the first thing on his mind. He’s going to be so mad if Seokmin tries to avoid his own feelings. He’s not going to let that happen as he drives home in speeds he has never gone over before. 

 

Seokmin is still fighting with himself when he arrives at the apartment. He is looking out at the window, gazing at the city view. How odd that it was just sunny yesterday and now it’s cloudy and gloomy. He sighs in determination as he wishes that it’s sunny so he can leave happily. Just then, Wonwoo enters the the door in a rush. He’s catching his breath when Seokmin turns his head around, a surprised look on his face. Wonwoo doesn’t look happy and walks over to him after setting the bouquet he brought without realizing down by the counter that he passes by in the kitchen, his eyes never leaving Seokmin’s eyes. 

"Are you really going to leave?" Wonwoo asks. His eyes are at tears though they aren’t visible behind his rounded glasses. “We haven’t had a proper talk about it. Have you ever considered looking at my point of view?”

"I think I can survive living alone.” Seokmin says shyly with little laugh. 

“I don’t think I can.” Wonwoo’s words sound blunt but to Seokmin, they sound like his real feelings. Seokmin looks at him in surprise. He looks at the softness of his eyes, trying to read them then Wonwoo confesses, “I need you, Seokmin.” 

His words makes Seokmin feel hot. His cheeks burn so badly, he stutters, “I-I need you too, but Wonwoo, I think we can live apart without needing each other.” 

"Are you stupid?” It makes no sense to Wonwoo as he has enough. He knows Seokmin is lying about his feelings. He chuckles, “I said I need you. I can’t live without you.” 

“What are you saying? Of course you can.” Seokmin laughs, thinking Wonwoo’s just playing around even though he knows that he’s not. Wonwoo’s deep sigh makes his smile go away. 

“Is it that hard to say I like you?” Wonwoo whispers, knowing it’s hard for him too, but he needs him to say it so he can be assure of his own feelings. 

"I already know how you feel.” Seokmin whispers back. 

“No.” _Not from me to you but from you to me._ “You don’t. You never asked about it.” 

“Yes I have.” Seokmin turns away and bites his lower lip, denying all things being said to him. 

“You’re lying. You’re assuming my feelings, and I know that’s something that you would never do.” 

“Why are we talking about this now?” Seokmin covers half his face with his hand, trying to relieve the pain of denial and hoping Wonwoo would stop because it’s making him want to stay more. 

“Because you’re leaving me and your feelings behind.” Wonwoo says, leaving a silence between them. “You kissed me that night. I know you like me, but seriously, don’t you want to know if I like you too? Because I do, Seokmin.” 

Another silence breaks, and this time, Wonwoo confesses with real and true feeling, hoping Seokmin would do the same back. “I like you too.” 

Seokmin looks at Wonwoo, the apple of his eye. His eyes begins to get wet and nothing is coming out of his mouth. He looks at Wonwoo’s lips that are about to move then he shakes his head and says truly, “I love you.” 

And at that moment, they pull against each other with their lips colliding, making up the mishaps of holding their feelings for each other. It’s full of lust but they are also making up so much of the times spent not doing so when they started to live together. Their hands and lips never leave each other as the unexpected rain begins to fall. 

 

Seokmin and Wonwoo are cuddling on the couch with Wonwoo resting on his chest. The rain continues to fall, making the room dark as his fingers are playing with the buttons on Seokmin’s shirt, wanting to close them until Seokmin’s hand covers his, probably thinking he wants to do something else. Wonwoo looks up to see Seokmin looking at him. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Wonwoo blushes but it can’t be seen in the dimmed room. 

“I wasn’t.” Seokmin fixes himself, connecting his fingers with Wonwoo’s and wrapping his arm tighter so he can feel his breath against his neck. “You weren’t asleep too?”

Wonwoo responds with a hum then he snuggles against his neck, closing his eyes, but they are awake again when Wonwoo thumb rubs against Seokmin rough hand when they lock them together. It must be from his diving job, Wonwoo thinks then he asks, “What about your job?” 

“I quitted.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Seokmin smiles. “I found a new one in the city. It’s closer to you now.” 

Now that Seokmin decided to stay with Wonwoo and renew his lease with him for a long time, it makes Wonwoo happy since the long distant drives for Seokmin made him worry a lot. A relieved smile forms on his face. Wonwoo’s arms too, wrap tighter around Seokmin as he closes his eyes. Seokmin feels tingling with Wonwoo’s touch so he smiles and whispers, “What’s with you?” 

“I just thought,” Wonwoo’s smile turns to a big grin. He wants to tell about the bouquet, that he caught it during the wedding but maybe next time, so he says instead, “If told you how much I wanted to be in your arms when we started living together, you won’t be able to handle it.” 

“How much?” 

“This much.” Wonwoo gives him a peck on the lips and smiles like before. He looks at Seokmin with his sparkling eyes then Seokmin gives him a peck too. 

“Me too.” Seokmin smiles at him. He isn’t afraid to say his feelings anymore. It makes Wonwoo feel relieved as he smiles back before they snuggle again. 

“I love you too.” Wonwoo whispers close enough that his lips could almost touch Seokmin’s neck, assuring that he does too when Seokmin said it a while ago. 

They listen to the rain and their soft breathings before falling asleep in their warm embraces, knowing that when they wake up, they’ll still be together in the same place, in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings credit goes to telaflora!  
> &  
> Thank you Ally for helping me out even if it's something small! You're the best! ♡


End file.
